desde que llegaste HyH
by ShAnEbiLaSi
Summary: Hermione empezo a ponerse nerviosa porque en ese instante Harry se le empezaba a acercar mucho, cada vez eran menos centímetros que los separaban de sus bocas, cuando estaban a pocos segundos de besarse... 100 HH xDD
1. Chapter 1

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, estaba un niño de unos 16 años sentado en el suelo de una habitación lúgubre junto a un hipogrifo que en ese momento estaba devorando una rata, ese niño era Harry Potter. Después de haber terminado el quinto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, solo recordaba el terrible final que tubo este , Harry nunca se lo habría imaginado, en ese curso murió su padrino Sirius Black al cual Harry quería como a un padre. Quien se lo hubiera imaginado, a Harry solo se le venían muchas preguntas a la mente ¿por qué? ¿por qué murió?

En eso se oyo que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación  
-Harry... ¿estas aquí?- era Hermione. La chica entro y se acerco a Harry- Harry necesito hablar contigo, Ron me ha dicho que has pasado todas las vacaciones aquí encerrados y ni siquiera bajas a comer.  
-es que no me da hambre, no tengo ganas de nada- dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada – fue mi culpa, yo tengo la culpa de todo... si no hubiera querido hacerme el heroe Si...Siruis todavía estuviera aquí.  
En la habitación reino un silencio hasta que la chica empezó hablar de nuevo.  
- Harry tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-dijo Hermione mientras se inclinaba hasta estar al altura de Harry- Sirius decidió ir por cuenta propia , el era un hombre valiente . me duele verte en este estado, tu crees que Sirius querría verte así Harry, el siempre se preocupo de que tu fueras feliz e hizo lo imposible para que así fuera.  
Harry levanto la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver que Hermione había cambiado mucho durante el verano, su cabello estaba mas controlado y sus caderas habían ensanchado, desprendía un olor muy dulce como a flores y en sus mejillas había un poco de color debido al maquillaje que usaba la chica. De pronto Harry se sintió perdido en los hermosos ojos avellana de Hermione, hasta que esta hablo de nuevo.  
- aparte siempre podrás contar conmigo, nunca te abandonare Harry, nunca nadie nos podrá separar- en eso ella abrazo a Harry y este le correspondió al abrazo hasta que se volvió a abrir la puerta.  
- Harry dice mi ma...dre- era Ron que se quedo mudo al ver a Hermione y Harry abrasándose, empezó a sentir coraje- que bajes a cenar.

-Hola Ron- lo saludo hermione al momento de separarse de Harry y levantándose.  
-Hace cuanto llegaste?  
-Como unos 15 minutos.  
-Niños bajen a cenar¡¡¡¡¡- acababa de entrar enla habitación la señora Weasley- hola! Hermione!- le dio un fuerte abrazo, ya separándose de la chica dijo- sera mejor que bajen a cenar, debes tener hambre después del viaje-dirigiéndose ala chica.  
-Un poco- Hermione tímidamente.

Ron y la señora weasley salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry y hermione solos.  
-Vienes- dijo la chica.  
-SI- Harry levantándose del suelo. Salieron los dos con dirección hacia la cocina.

Después de comer, la señora Weasley les dijo a todos que mañana por tarde, irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar. Después de eso la comida siguió con normalidad a excepción de las miradas que se lanzaban Hermione y Harry, cuando estos no se daban cuenta el único que se percato de ello fue Ron que abandono la cocina diciendo que le dolía un poco el estomago. Al cabo de rato Harry subió ala habitación que   
Compartían el y Ron. Al llegar a ella Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron se hacia el dormido porque sus ronquidos eran exagerados.

Harry se puso la pijama y dejo sus lentes en la mesita de noche se fue quedando dormido, y empezó a tener un sueño algo raro. Estaba Ron y Hermione discutiendo y cuando se acercaba a ellos hermione le decía – verdad Harry que me encuentras fea...  
- si Harry di la verdad- aparecía Cho- dile que no te gusta Hermione sino yo.

Harry no sabia que decir- No...no la verdad es que yo no encuentro a Hermione fea- se volteaba hacia con Hermione y le decía- la verdad no se porque Cho quería que te dijera eso.  
Entonces Hermione se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla y Cho se ponia a llorar. En eso el sueño cambio radicalmente Harry se encontraba en el departamento de Misterios y corría por los pasillos y habría una puerta tras otra hasta llegar a una habitación donde había un tipo de gradas y al final de ellas una tarima, Harry escuchaba la voz... no podía creerlo era la voz di Sirius que lo llamaba a través del velo negro. Harry bajaba las gradas lo mas rápido que podía hasta llegar ala tarima y subiéndose en ella, escuchaba a Sirius cada vez mas fuerte.  
- Sirius,SIRIUS!-Harry gritaba cada vez mas fuerte- SIRIUS!-Apenas iba a tocar el velo cuando...  
- Harry, HARRY¡! Despierta- Ron lo estaba zarandeando hasta que este despertó- te sientes bien?

Harry estaba sudando frío, veía todo borroso y la cicatriz de la frente le dolía tanto que pensaba que esta de seguro estaba en carne viva.

- tuviste de nuevo una pesadilla? Estabas gritando Sirius- le decía Ron en tono preocupado. Ya había amanecido calculaba que eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana.  
- Si... si soñé con SI..Sirius- Harry incorporándose en la cama – estaba en el departamento de Misterios y escuchaba que me hablaba a través del velo  
- Pero Harry Sirius esta muerto?-Ron bajando la voz al decir esto ultimo  
- Ya se que esta muerto!- dijo Harry sin creer en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar y la vez pensando ¿pero si no es así?


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de todo tengo ke aklarar ke los personajes no me pertenecen ( sino a la innombrable ósea J.K Rowling ).

Aki va el segundo kapitulo, espero ke les alla gustado ya ke es el primer fic ke eskribo xD.

Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar al cabo de un rato. Al llegar ala cocina Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione y sirviéndose arenques ahumados. Pero la verdad harry no tenia hambre se limitaba a jugar con el tenedor.  
-Harry, te sientes bien?- Hermione preocupada – te vez un poco pálido

pero Harry no podía hablar abiertamente en la cocina  
- hermione podemos hablar a solas al rato?  
- Si, harry

En eso la señora Weasley los apuro porque dentro de 6 min. se irían al callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar.  
-mamá pero como iremos hasta ahí? con polvos Flú?-le decía ginny a su madre.  
- si cariño, ya es hora vamonos- diciendo esto todos se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, tomando todos un puño de polvos Flú de una maceta, como eran muchas personas la señora Weasley los hizo ir en parejas.  
- Harry y hermione fueron los primero en introducirse en la amplia chimenea, lo que hizo que ron se enfadara. Harry antes ya había viajado con polvos Flú y estaba acostumbrado a ver pasar las chimeneas alrededor de el, pero Hermione parecía algo mareada y en eso sujeto el brazo de HarrY, lo cual lo puso colorado y sintiendo una sensación extraña, lo que le hizo acordarse del sueño de anoche, de le vino ala mente el beso en la mejilla que le dio Hermione lo que provoco otra fuerte sacudida en el estomago.

Haeey por fin toco tierra, vio que estaba dentro de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante , volteo a ver a Hermione que tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y seguía sujetada del brazo de Harry.  
- Hermione, ya llegamos  
- A si, si- ruborizándose un poco por la pena.

Hay esperaron a que llegaran el resto de los Weasley hasta que por ultimo llego la señora Weasley con ginny  
.bueno apurémonos- la señora Weasley los llevo por el mismo camino que lo había llevado hagrid cinco años atrás para comprar su material escolar. La primera tienda que visitaron fue a Flourich y Blotts a comprar los libros nuevos. Dentro de un rato cada uno salio con un bulto de paquetes. La eñoraWeasley se llevo a ron y Ginny a comprar túnicas nuevas ya que las otras ya le quedaban cortas debido a que Ron había crecido varios centímetros durante el verano.

- nos veremos dentro de una hora en local de Fred y George

Ron se fue dejando a Harry y Hermione solos, estos decidieron ir a tomar un helado  
- Harry que era lo que me querías decir hace un rato- sentándose en una mesa de la terraza de la heladería.

Este le contó todo el sueño que había tenido, claro exceptuando la parte donde  
hermione le preguntaba que si la encontraba fea y el beso.  
- crees que halla la posibilidad de que Sirius no este muerto?  
- La verdad no lo se Harry, pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que así sea,  
pero no te pongas triste- agrego al ver la cara que ponía este- no me gusta  
verte así.

Harry sintió otra vez la sacudida en el estomago de hace rato.  
- gracias, Hermione mirando harry directamente a los ojos de la chica.  
- Gracias porque?- esta tan bien viendo los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry  
sintiéndose rebosante de alegría  
- Por escucharme y comprenderme, siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito- Harry  
estiro tímidamente la mano hasta tomar la de la chica que estaba sobre la mesa,  
asi8endo que esta se ruborizara- eres la única que siempre has estado conmigo en  
las buenas y en las malas...  
- Pero y Ron – agregando Hermione  
- Ron no me creyó cuando en cuarto le dije que yo no había puesto mi nombre en  
el cáliz y tu fuiste la única que creyó esa vez en mi, y siempre me das buenos  
consejos aunque a veces no te haga caso del todo- acordándose que el curso  
pasado la chica le había dicho que Lord Voldemorth le había hecho creer que  
Sirius estaba en problemas. Así estuvieron un rato hablando pero sin soltarse de  
la mano, hasta que se dieron cuenta que hace 15 minutos deberían de estar en la  
tienda de los gemelos, al entrar ebn ella Ron enfadado le preguntó  
- ¿Dónde han estado?hace 15 minutos que los estamos esperando- pero Hermione  
se dio cuenta que todos estaban tan entretenidos observando las bromas que los  
gemelos vendían y que la señora weasley ponía una cara de desaprobación cada  
vez que veía uno de estos, que no se hubieran dado cuenta se llegaban 2 horas  
después de lo que habían acordado.  
- Estábamos tomando unos helados- dijo la chica con diferencia- y plativando, y  
no nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo había volado.  
- Y de que platicaron?  
- De muchas cosas- dijo Harry ruborizándose y volteando a ver a Hermione la  
cual al sentir la mirada del chico se ruborizo y al recordar que este le había  
tomado la mano hace un rato. Ron apenas habría la boca para decir algo cuando…  
- Harry!1 Hermione!- se acercaban Fred y George hacia ellos- como han  
estado?  
- Bien, bien, se ve que les va muy bien- viendo que el local estaba a reventar  
de personas, la mayora eran estudiantes de Howgats  
- Si! No lo hubiéramos logrado sin tu ayuda Harry- Fred rebosante de alegría

Después de eso Harry y Hermione se pusieron ayudar a Fred y George a atender ala  
multitud de compradores, al cabo de una hora la señora weasley les dijo que era  
hora de regresar al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Al llegar ahí la señora  
Weasley mando a todos a dejar sus compras a sus habitaciones y después que  
bajaran a cenar. Harry en la cena se sentó a un lado de Hermione, la cual se  
removió en su asiento al sentir a Harry tan cerca de ella, lo cual enfureció  
mucho a ron que se le pusieron las orejas rojas como tomates al ver a estos dos  
juntos y se levanto de la mesa y subió a su habitación hecho una furia.

-¿ que le pasa a Ron ?- pregunto la señora Weasley sirviéndoles a todos una  
gran cantidad de sopa.  
- de seguro se siente mal, en el callejón Diagon comió una gran cantidad de  
dulces-dijo Ginny.

Después de una abundante cena Harry también decidió ir a dormir. Al llegar a la  
habitación vio a Ron con la pijama ya puesta sentado en su cama con los brazos  
cruzados.  
- te divertiste con Hermione hoy?-dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose mas rojo de lo  
que estaba.  
- Si- dijo Harry mientas se ponía la pijama y se metía entre las cobijas de su  
cama.  
- Y que estuvieron haciendo?  
- Ps… hablando  
- Y de que hablaban?  
- De cosas  
- Que cosas?- Ron gritando  
- De muchas – pero Harry al ver la cara de Ron concluyo- ps.. del sueño que tuve  
anoche.  
- Y por eso se demoraron tanto?  
- No estuvimos hablando de otras cosas- Harry ya arto del tema y aparte no  
ole quería contar a Ron lo que había pasado con Hermione en la heladería- ya  
no quiero seguir hablando de eso, buenas noches- volteándose en la dirección  
contraria de Ron.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Kiero aclarar ke los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen ( bueno fuera) xD.

Tmb kiero mandarle un saludo a ariana ke me a poyado xD este kapitulo es dedicado a ti , ke bueno ke ya pudiste postear xD ahí va espero ke te guste. Dejen reviews!

Este salió de la habitación hecho una furia y azotando la puerta. Harry no  
comprendía porque Ron estaba actuando de esa manera, ¿ que mosco le pico, al  
cabo de un rato este se durmió y tuvo otra vez el sueño con Hermione pero ahora  
se agrego la imagen cuando este le tomaba la mano ala chica y esta se  
ruborizaba. Que quería decir eso? Le empezaba a gustar hermione? Pero si es mi  
mejor amiga…

Llego el 1 de septiembre, el día que todos volverían al colegio, en el numero  
12 de Grimmauld Place todo estaba hecho un caos, todos iban y venia de una  
habitación a otra buscando sus cosas, en el pasillo se oía la madre de Sirius  
gritar a todo pulmón. Después de media hora todos llegaron a King Cross  
escoltados por un grupo conformado por moody, Tonks Lpiny dos personas que Harry  
no conocía pero estaba seguro que pertenecían ala Orden, de tres en tres  
cruzaron la barrera llegando al anden 9 ¾, ahí se despidieron de todos.  
- pórtense bien, no se metan donde no los llaman, ¿¿oyeron? En especial ustedes  
tres- dirigiéndose la señora Weasley a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Los tres acompañados por Ginny entraron al tren en busca de un compartimiento  
solo, al final del vagón había uno. En el solo se encontraba Luna Lovegood que  
al ver a Ron se alegro tanto que se paro tan rápido de su haciendo hizo que se  
golpeara con el porta equipaje.

- te encuentras bien Luna?- dijo Ginny preocupada.  
- Si,si creo que si hola!- sobandose la cabeza  
Hola Luna- la saludo Harry sentándose a un lado de la ventana enfrente de ella.  
-Ron siéntate a qui¡¡¡- dijo luna dándole palmaditas al lugar vació aun lado de  
ella.

-Ahh gracias Luna dijo Ron sentándose junto ala chca que no le quitaba los ojos  
de encima.  
Ginny se sento junto con su hermano y Hermione junto con Harry , el cualse púso  
nervioso pero no sabia porque.  
- y como ha estado su verano? Yo fui con mi padre a Suecia a buscar Snorkard de  
cuerno arrugado.  
- Y no tubieron mucha suerte verdad?- dijo Hermione con su tono de voz de  
sabelotodo.  
- La verdad no mucha porque son muy listos y se saben esconder muy bien- dijo  
Luna. Hermione solto una risita un tanto molesta y Harry le susurro al oído.  
- Ya déjala en paz.  
- Pero Harry no estoy haciendo nada malo solo digo la verdad-dijo Hermione  
tambien en un susurro algo molesta.  
- Como quieras- dijo Harry mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.  
- Ya Harry no te enojes conmigo, no lo vuelvo a ser- diciendo esto la chica le  
tomo la mano a Harry ( pero nadie se dio cuenta porque estaban muy concentrados  
en su platica, este volteo y miro directamente a los hermosos ojos avellana de  
Hermione y se quedo embobado. En eso se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, era la señora del carrito de comida, lo que hizo que Harry saliera del trance en que estaba- desean comprar algo queridos.

Harry compro muchas golosinas para todos , entregándole a cada uno un monton de ranas de chocolate.

- gracias – le dijo hermione, por un pequeño instante se sujetaron las manos 

al cabo de media hora llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, Ron y Hermione se tuvieron que ir porque tenían que hacer sus labores de prefectos.

- hola Harry¡¡¡- entre la multitud de alumnos que bajaban de el tren estaba Hagrid que como siempre destacaba de los demás.

- Hola Hagrid¡¡- lo saludo el chico, este noto que Hagrid ya no tenían tan mal aspecto como el año pasado, solo tenia un corte en la mejilla- como esta Grawpy?

- Muy bien¡¡ ya sabe decir mas palabras en nuestro idioma, bueno Harry te veo en el banquete tengo que llevar a los de nuevo ingreso por el lago, adiós- Harry salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny, Luna y Nedville que estaban apunto de subir a un carruaje.

- Bueno será mejor que subamos- Nedville subiendo al carruaje y los demas lo siguieron.  
En el gran Comedor se separaron de Luna que doblo hacia donde estaba la mesa de Revenclaw, donde Cho estaba observando a Harry desde que este entro al Gran Comedor y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor. Después de un rato llegaron Ron y Hermione, el primero algo molesto

- son unos mocosos idiotas¡¡¡- dijo Ron enojado.

- ¿qué paso?- le pregunto Harry

- un niño de primero le aventó ala cabeza un rana de chocolate, porque Ron le dijo que volviera a su lugar-le dijo Hermione sentándose frente a Harry

- guarden silencio- les ordeno la prefesora McGonagall entrando al Gran Comedor con el sombreo seleccionador y un taburete seguida por los de primero algo asustado- bueno cuando diga su nombre pasaran y se pondran el sombrero seleccionador el cual les va a decir a que casa van a permanecer... about Amy

una chica muy blanca de unos ojos azules impresionantes se puso el sombrero y este grito-GRIFFINDOR¡¡¡- toda la mesa de Griffindor se puso a aplaudir un rato asta que la Profesora McGonagall hablo de nuevo

- Adams, Frederick

- ese es el mocoso que me arrojo la rana!. Dijo Ron señalando al muchacho que acababab de pasar, se parecia mucho a Malfoy solo que este tenia el cabello de un negro intenso

- Slypherin!

- Era de suponerse ¡! Mocoso engreído- comento Ron

Continuo la selección hasta que paso la ultima niña, en eso Dumbledor se paro y dijo- a comer!

En las mesas aparecieron deliciosos manjares , pavos asados, road beef, tartaletas, pasteles y helados. Cuando Harry se estaba sirviendo estofado Ron le dijo  
- oye, Harry creo que todavía le gustas a Cho  
- no es verdad Ron- harry se acordó de cómo habían acabado mal las cosas con cho el año pasado.  
- Ps no te a dejado de ver ni un momento JAJJAJAJ- Harry y Hermione voltearon hacia la mesa de Revenclaw, la ultima casi se lastima el cuello de lo brusco que volteo la cabeza. Era verdad Cho lo estaba observando y lo saludo tímidamente, Harry le de volvió el saludo.  
- Jajajjajaj Had..y y Cho jajaj- le dijo Ron escupiendo comida por todos lados porque tenia la boca muy llena.  
- Dejalo en paz Ron- Hermione super enojada- que no puedes primero tragar la comida y luego hablar.

Ron se enfado tanto con Hermione que no le hablo durante toda la cena. Después estos se despidieron de Harry para llevar a los de primero a la sala Común  
- te veremos en la sala Común Harry  
- LOS DE PRIMERO SIGANME PORFAVOR!

Harry se fue con Ginny y Nedville, pero cuando apenas iba a subir la escalera de mármol alguien lo alcanzo  
-hey! Harry, puedo hablar contigo- era Cho Chang que había agarrado a Harry por el brazo.

- claro cho.

Ron y Hermione estaban a muy corta distancia de ahí y contemplaban la escena.

- bueno.. queria disculparme por mi actitud el año pasado  
- no tienes porque la verdad, yo me comporte como un idiota- diciendo esto hizo que Cho se ruborizara  
- bueno me tengo que ir, me están esperando, espero que nos veamos luego, bye- Cho dándole un beso casi en la boca, lo que hizo que Ron se echara a reír como loco y Hermione habría la boca y tenia los ojos como platos. Después Harry siguió su camino hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
- Contraseña- le dijo esta  
- No, no la se  
- Entonces no te puedo dejar pasar  
- Pero...  
- No te preocupes Harry- acababa de llegar Ron con los de primero aun riéndose- Veritaserum  
Diciendo esto el retrato se hizo a un lado dejando que estos pasaran. Harry se sento en un sillon aun lado de la chimenea a esperar que Ron y Hermione les terminaran de mostrar sus habitaciones a los de primero.

.- estoy arto de esos mocosos-Ron sentándose a lado de Harry y con una cara picarona le dijo-oye Harry ya son novios tu y Cho?

Hermione puso una cara de pocos amigos y volteo a ver a Harry como que esperando que le diera una explicación.  
-QUE! NO, no somos novios  
-pero si vimos que te beso, verdad Hermione?  
La chica solto un gruñido que significaba que si  
- no, nos besamos solo se despidió de mi- volteando hacia Hermione- es la verdad, ella se acerco a mí y solo se quería disculpar conmigo de cómo se comportó el año pasado y... quería saber si nos... volveríamos a ver- dudo al decir esto ultimo al ver la cara que ponía Hermione parecía un volcán que en cualquier momento haría erupción.  
- Vas a volver a salir con ella?-Ron puso una cara de niño en una juguetería.  
- RON! ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!- le dijo Hermione parándose de su silla.  
- Si me importa! Porque me preocupo por la vida sentimental de Harry!  
- PRIMERO CONSÍGUETE UNA TU! Y DESPUÉS TE METES EN LA DE LOS DEMAS!  
- MIRA! TU ERES LA..  
- Basta ya no se estén peleando-Harry con una sonrisa en la car al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba celosa-siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.  
- Es Hermione ella es la que empieza  
- Ochhh... me voy a la cama- diciendo esto se acerco a Harry y subió por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

- MUJERES!. Ron también marchándose a su habitación, Harry tardo un rato en subir porque estaba todavía pensando en lo que paso hace un momento. ¿Hermione estaba celosa? ¿ O se lo había imaginado? Después se le venia imágenes a su cabeza como una película, el beso que le acababa de dar, el de su sueño y el que le dio en la estación al finalizar el cuarto curso.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes ke todo kiero aclarar ke los personajes no me pertenecen blah... blah ya se saben todo lo demas nn

Tmb kiero dar las gracias a :

Hermione granger de potter: jajaja kien no odia a cho! Yo! Gracias por tus comentario espero ke te guste este kapìtulo

Acam: muchas gracias por todo! XDD

**Capitulo III:**

- MUJERES!. Ron también marchándose a su habitación, Harry tardo un rato en subir porque estaba todavía pensando en lo que paso hace un momento. ¿Hermione estaba celosa? ¿ O se lo había imaginado? Después se le venia imágenes a su cabeza como una película, el beso que le acababa de dar, el de su sueño y el que le dio en la estación al finalizar el cuarto curso.  
A la mañana siguiente ron y Harry bajaron a la Sala común donde estaba Hermione esperándolos. Durante todo el transcurso hacia el Gran Comedor Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra, al llegar al pie de la escalera de mármol paso delante de ellos un grupo de chicas de séptimo de Revenclaw entre las cuales estaba Cho que saludo animadamente a Harry, mientras el grupito se reía. Hermione lanzo una mirada fulminante a Cho mientras apuraba el paso hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¿ que le pasa?-le dijo ron a Harry.  
- No lo se.

Siguieron a su amiga al interior del Gran Comedor y al entrar miraron instintivamente hacia la Mesa del Profesorado. El lugar que normalmente ocupaba el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba solo.

-¿ alguien sabe quien es el nuevo Maestros de defensa?- comento Harry mientras se acercaba un plato de rebanadas de pan tostado.  
-Dumbledore ni siquiera lo menciono durante la cena- le dijo Ron mientras se acercaba una jarra con jugo de calabaza.  
- sera mejor que nos apuremos la primera clase es Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas- les dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba de comer una tostada.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas los alumnos de Slytherin ya estaban ahí.

- porque siempre nos toca con esos!- dijo ron indignado señalando a Malfoy que estaba junto con sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡¡¡ hola Hagrid!- saludaron lo tres a su gigante amigo.

- ¡¡¿ hola chicos! ¿ como están?- mirando especialmente a Harry.

- ¿ como esta grawpy?- le dijo Hermione bajando la voz para que solo la pudieran escuchar Ron, Harry y Hagrid. Porque Malfoy estaba muy atento a su conversación.

- Bien, bien a estado preguntando por ti Hermione, haber cuando vas a visitarlo.

- Claro hagrid... pero sera después porque... porque tengo mucho trabajo por lo de ser Prefecta.

- A claro!- le dijo Hagrid un poco triste al escuchar esto

- pero te prometo que luego iré a verlo- añadió la chica al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo.

Una hora después regresaron al Castillo para comer, se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y se sirvieron papas y chuletas de cordero. Como no tenían maestro de DCAO, tuvieron el resto de la tarde libre, la cual aprovecharon para jugar ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione leía Nueva teoría de numerología, ese era el libro que Harry le había regalado la navidad pasada. En eso Harry se acordo que muy pronto seria el cumpleaños de Hermione y no le tenia un regalo.  
- ¿cuando va a ser la primera visita a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Harry  
- creo que el fin de semana que viene ¿por qué?  
- No solo era una pregunta.  
- Ya se! Quieres llevar a Cho verdad?- le dijo Ron mientras su alfil pulverizaba un peon de Harry. Hermione solo se limitaba a ver con cara de odio a Ron.  
- No, no para que se ponga a hablar otra vez de Cedric y se convierta en un mar de lagrimas, yo paso!  
- Jajajajjajajaj- Ron se echo a reír.

En eso entro Nedville por el hueco del retrato.

-harry la Profesora McGonagall quiere que vallas a su despacho.

- Gracias Nedville- saliendo por donde hace unos momentos entro el chico, se fue con dirección al despacho de la Profesora. Al llegar a ahí llamo ala puerta y una voz le dijo

-Pasa Potter.

-Profesora quería hablar conmigo?

-Si Potter, bueno como ya sabes no tenemos capitán del equipo de Griffindor y tu eres el indicado para ocupar el cargo, claro si estas tu de acuerdo.

-Yo? Capitán?

- Si Potter, por lo cual debes hacer las pruebas para encontrar a los nuevos Golpeadores y Cazadores. Eso es todo Potter.

-Gracias Profesora- Harry salió corriendo para contarles a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la sala comun

-adivinen que?

- Que?- le preguntaron ron y Hermione al vez

- ¡¡¡ soy el nuevo capitán del equipo de Griffindor!

-¡¡¡ FELICIDADES HARRY!- Hermione salio corriendo a abrazar a Harry, se quedaron fundidos en un abrazo hasta que Ron hizo un ruido característico de Umbridge

-ejem, ejem felicidades Harry!- estrechando la mano de su amigo.

- Gracias Ron, oye cres que Ginny quiere entrar al equipo en el puesto de Cazadora?

-Si yo creo que si, pues es mas buena en eso que de buscador.

Llego el 19 se septiembre, ese día era la primera visita Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron y

Hermione bajaron temprano a desayunar, en eso cuando se sentaron a la Mesa; Dumbledore se puso m de pie

-quiero informales que el 25 de Diciembre se celebrara el Baile de Navidad con el motivo de unir a las Casas y promover el buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica en vista de los tiempos difíciles que se avecinan a causa del retorno de Lord Voldemorth- muchas de los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre, pero Dumbledore prosiguió sin hacer caso a ello- tales lazos parecen mas importantes que nunca. Bueno será obligatoria la túnica de gala y claro, llevar pareja. El baile tendra lugar en el Gran comedor y comenzara a las ocho en punto, bueno eso es todo ¡¡buen provecho!

Durante el camino a hogsmeade todos los alumnos hablaban del baile y a quien pensaban invitar, al llegar a las tres escobas Ron le pregunto a Harry

- Harry con quien piensas ir?- harry miro de reojo a Hermione.

- No lo se

- Y cho? ¿ no la vas a invitar?

- Ron ultimadamente a quien Harry invite o deje de invitar es algo que a ti no te interesa le dijo Hermiona a Ron

-Por favor no impiensen a pelear, traten de llevar la fiesta en paz- diciendo esto Harry agrego- ahora regreso tengo algo que hacer.

-¿qué?- le preguntaron Ron y Hermione con curiosidad.

-Algo, no me tardo- harry se marcho en busca de el regalo perfecto para Hermione

Harry se metía en todas las tiendas, pero salia de ellas con las manos vacias. ¿ que le puedo compra? Un libro? No,no,no ya tiene muchos. En eso al final de una calle lateral estaba un establecimiento que Harry nunca había visto, entro en el y ahí encontró cosas maravillosas desde joyas preciosas hasta artefactos muy raros que este no sabia que hacían. Pero al final de la tienda habia una vitrina con un objeto que llamo mucho la atención de Harry, este se acerco a ella para contemplar el hermoso medallón de plata.

- te puedo servir en algo?- era el dueño de la tienda.-OOOO! Veo que te llamo la atención este medallón, es muy especial único en su especie, dice la leyenda que al poner la fotografía de la persona que amas y la tuya , y grabando sus iniciales siempre estarán juntos sin importar lo que suceda.

- Me lo llevo!- le dijo Harry al vendedor.

-esta bien debe de ser una chica muy especial para regalar algo asi- le comento el vendedor- o me equivoco?

- No tiene la razón es única, la mas hermosa

-Y cuales son sus inciales para gravarlas?

-H y H- el vendedor se fue por una puerta que se encontraba atrás de la vitrina y regreso después de unos 10 minutos con el medallón y en el se podían ver las letras

H y H bañadas en oro. Harry pago y salió de la tienda con el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Hermione, se dirigió a HoneyDukes donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Cuando salieron de la tienda los chicos traían bolsas repletas de diablillos de pimienta, meigas fritas y caramelos que estallaban. Empezaba a hacer un poco de frió por lo cual decidieron regresar al castillo, al llegar a la Sala Común esta se encontraba medio vacía; la mayoría seguía en Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en sus tres butacas favoritas junto al fuego.

- ¿ se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore no menciono nada de cuando volveremos a tener Profesor de DCAO?- comento Hermione mientras observaba el fuego.

- Es cierto, tenemos ya una semana sin tener clase- dijo Ron mientras se metía a la boca un diablillo de pimienta- se imaginan quien ocupara el cargo?- Harry y Hermione negaron con l a cabeza.- bueno tengo mucha hambre bajemos a cenar.

Ron salió por el retrato pero Harry llamo a la chica antes de salir

- Hermione espera un momento

- Mande

-Es que quería darte esto- Harry saco del bolso de su túnica un cajita- ¡! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS¡¡

-Gracias, Harry no te hubieras molestado- la chica abrió la cajita y se quedo anonadada- WOOo! Harry es hermoso muchas gracias.

- No es nada eso es lo que tu mereces o mas

-Se ve muy antiguo

- Si tiene una leyenda, dicen que si colocas en el la fotografía de la persona que amas y la tuya; y también grabando sus iniciales siempre estarán juntas sin importar lo que suceda

- Tiene ya grabada iniciales – le dijo Hermione al ver las iniciales grabadas en la cubierta, se sorprendió tanto al ver que eran dos H.

- Este... este... si las mande a grabar yo- dijo Harry tímidamente. En las mejillas de Hermione apareció un cierto color rosa al decir Harry estas palabras.

- Me lo pones por favor- le pidió la chica a este

- Claro- Harry tomo el medallón y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la chica, este estaba muy nervioso, sentía una sensación extraña como que se le doblaban las piernas.

-gracias Harry-la chica le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla- es le mejor regalo en el mundo.

Los dos chicos bajaron a cenar y al sentarse en la Mesa de Griffindor Hermione escucho varios WOOO!

Es hermoso Hermione ¿quién te lo dio?- se había acercado lavander y parvatil para observar mejor el medallón que descansaba en el cuello de la chica.

-Me lo dio Harry por regalo de cumpleaños!

- Que espléndido! Te sacaste un diez Harry- le dijo lavander al chico.

Pasaron los días y Harry no sabia como pedirle a Hermione que fuera su pareja en el Baile y temía que alguien se le adelantara ya que Hermione se había convertido en una de las chicas mas deseadas en el colegio. Hasta que esa noche se le ocurrió una idea, estaban en la sala común cuando Ron dijo.

- sera mejor que vallamos a hacer la ronda, Hermione

- tienes razón- en el momento en que Hermione se levantaba de su butaca, Harry la tomo por el brazo y le dijo en voz baja para que Ron no lo escuchara- Hermione puedo acompañarte, necesito hablar contigo

la chica dudo antes de contestar- bueno... esta bien- los dos salieron por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda y subieron las escaleras que daban a los pasillos donde se encontraba la lechucearía.

- bueno de que quería hablar Harry?


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de ke lean este kapitulo kiero aclarar ke los personajes no me pertenecen blah blah... blah... disfruten de la lectura muchas gracias por sus reviews a acam y hermione granger de potter xDDD sus comentarios me animan a continuar.

Pasaron los días y Harry no sabia como pedirle a Hermione que fuera su pareja en el Baile y temía que alguien se le adelantara ya que Hermione se había convertido en una de las chicas mas deseadas en el colegio. Hasta que esa noche se le ocurrió una idea, estaban en la sala común cuando Ron dijo.

- sera mejor que vallamos a hacer la ronda, Hermione

- tienes razón- en el momento en que Hermione se levantaba de su butaca, Harry la tomo por el brazo y le dijo en voz baja para que Ron no lo escuchara- Hermione puedo acompañarte, necesito hablar contigo

la chica dudo antes de contestar- bueno... esta bien- los dos salieron por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda y subieron las escaleras que daban a los pasillos donde se encontraba la lechucearía.

- bueno de que quería hablar Harry?

- Bueno es que quería ver si me podías ayudar, es que como...- Harry no sabia porque le costaba trabajo invitar a la chica al baile

- Como que?

- Pues como le puedo decir a una chica que si quiere ir al baile conmigo?

- Ah! Eso- Hermione se puso triste al escuchar las palabras de Harry. -Pues no te preocupes Cho seguro te va a decir que si Harry...

- Yo no hablaba de Cho- le dijo Harry tangentemente

- Entonces de quien?

- De ti Hermione, quería saber si quisieras ir al baile conmigo- la chica soltó una risa estúpida.

-Claro que quiero ir contigo!

-Lo dices en serio Hermione!- dijo Harry sin esconder su felicidad.

-Si Harry! Es en serio!

Así siguieron platicando mientras hacían la ronda, al llegar a la Sala Común cuando Hermione se disponía a subir las escalera que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas, Harry le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca a la chica.

-que tengas buenas noches

-tu también- Hermione subió las escalera corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta se toco con la mano el lugar donde Harry la había besado y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Durante toda la noche no pensó en otra cosa que en Harry y que iría con el al baile lo que siempre había soñado...

al otro día durante el desayuno Harry estaba muy feliz en eso Cho se le acerco

-hey.. Harry podría hablar un momento contigo?

-Este... claro

-Pues... mira quería saber si... bueno si tu quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

-Bueno es que Cho... lo siento pero ya tengo pareja

-Ahh bueno, hasta luego Harry- dijo Cho volteándose y marchándose al Gran comedor, murmurando para si ¡soy una estúpida! Se lo hubiera pedida antes!

Harry entro al comedor donde estaba Ron comiendo pan tostado, al sentarse a la mesa este le pregunto:

- Y bien?

- Bien que?

¿ que te dijo Cho? Porque vi que te abordaba en el vestíbulo.

- Pues.. me pregunto si quería ir al baile con ella.

- Y claro le dijiste que si ¿verdad?

- Te equivocas, le dije que no.

- NO!¿por qué?

- Porque ya tengo pareja.

- ¿quién es?- le pregunto ron mientras le daba un trago a su jugo de naranja.

- Hermione- cuando Harry le dijo eso Ron escupió el jugo que acababa de tomar por toda la mesa.

- ¡¡que asco!- dijo lavander mientras se limpiaba el jugo que le había caído ala túnica.

- QUE! CON HERMIONE!- dijo Ron, en eso llego la chica revosante de alegría.

- ¡bueno días!- les dijo la chica.

- ¿¿¿¿Es verdad que vas a ir con Harry al baile?- le pregunto Ron enfadado.

- Si!- le dijo esta

- Y cuando se lo pediste?- Ron dirigiéndose al chico.

- Ayer por la noche, será mejor que vallamos a la aula de transformaciones o se nos va a ser tarde- le dijo Harry dando por terminada esa conversación.

2 capitulo: LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH.

El primer día de Octubre apareció un papel en el tablón de anuncios que decía:

Les informo a los interesados en formar parte del equipo

de Quidditch de Griffindor, en los puestos vacantes

de golpeadores y cazadores.

Las pruebas tendrán lugar en el campo de Quidditch

A las seis en punto del día de hoy.

Atte: Harry potter ( Capitan de Griffindor).

Faltaban diez minutos para las seis cuando harry y Ron se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, al llegar ahí se dieron cuenta que ya estaban unos cuantos interesados en ocupar los puestos vacantes, entre ellos se encontraba Ginny.

- muy bien, vamos a empezar la prueba- dijo Harry al subir a su Saeta de Fuego y los demá lo imitaron, Ron fue a su posición- bien vamos a formar dos equipos. Tienen que tratar de marcar la mayor cantidad de puntos al otro equipo, en eso consistirá la prueba me explico ¡¡ vamos entonces!

A Harry le sorprendió mucho la agilidad de Ginny lo hacia muy bien, a solo cinco minutos que había empezado ya había marcado cinco tantos. Pasaron veinte minutos cuando Harry dio por terminada la prueba.

- bueno a sido una decisión difícil, pero los nuevos cazadores son... Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, Andre Adams, Aurora Smith y Giles Watson ¡¡ felicidades!

- Gracias Harry- salió corriendo Ginny hacia Harry

- ¿gracias porque? Si tu lo has hecho todo sola, fuiste la mejor de todos Ginny- regresaron al Castillo Harry, Ron y Ginny hablando en el trascurso de este de la prueba.

Al llegar a la sala común vieron a Hermione sentada en una butaca junto al fuego.

¿cómo a estado la prueba?- les pregunto Hermione mientras tejía gorros para elfo.

- Muy bien! Te presento ala nueva Cazadora Ginny Weasley!

- Que bien! Felicidades Ginny!1- Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

- Gracias Hermione, bueno será mejor que suba a darme un baño y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo- dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ron

- Si tienes razón- dijo Ron cuando se en caminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los varones- ¿ vienes Harry?

- No adelántate voy enseguida- Ron al ver que Harry y Hermione se quedaban solo como ya se les había echo costumbre, solo frunció ligeramente el entrecejo en señal de desaprobación mientras subía las escaleras.

- Oye Hermione quería saber ¿si querías ir conmigo el treinta y uno a Hogsmeade?

- Si claro Harry

- Pero tu y yo solos- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza y empezando a jugar con sus pulgares.

- Como... una... cita...- dijo Hermione que empezo a ponerse nerviosa porque en ese instante Harry se le empezaba a acercar mucho, cada vez eran menos centímetros que los separaban de sus bocas, cuando estaban a pocos segundos de besarse...


	6. Chapter 6

**Mmm no pensaba seguir con esta historia mas porke se me perdió el fic ya ****terminado .**

**Bueno este cap va dedicado a ****harukaioh-n.n**** espero ke te guste jajaja**

- Como... una... cita...- dijo Hermione que empezo a ponerse nerviosa porque en ese instante Harry se le empezaba a acercar mucho, cada vez eran menos centímetros que los separaban de sus bocas, cuando estaban a pocos segundos de besarse... Se abrió el hueco del retrato y por el entro Nedville. Lo cual hizo que los dos chicos pegaran un brinco y se separaran inmediatamente.

- hola!!- los saludo Nedville mientras se dirigía alas escaleras.

- Hola!!- lo saludaron los dos. Nedville ya había subido las escaleras dejando a los dos solos otra vez.

- Creo que debería subir a darme un baño- dijo Harry algo nervioso.

- Si... yo también lo creo, hueles a zorrillo Harry- dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca y tapándose la nariz.

- A si!! Con que eso crees!! – Harry se lanzo sobre Hermione haciéndole cosquillas.

- JAJAJA Harry JAJA detente JAJAJA por favor JAJA-así estuvieron un rato asiéndose cosquillas hasta que Harry se levanto del sillón.

- Bueno... ya.. ahora si me voy a bañar-Harry sin aliento de tanto reír, dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca a Hermione subió a su habitación.

Después de un buen baño los tres amigos bajaron a cenar, en el transcurso de la cena Dumbledore se levanto de su silla de oro y se aclaro la garaganta.

- Ejem,ejem su atención por favor- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Dumbledore- desde el principio de curso no han tenido clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque no encontraba un candidato que deseara ocupar el cargo ( claro porque dicen que esta maldito) pero quiero informarles que dentro de unos días llegara el nuevo Profesor, bueno eso era todo buenas noches.

- ¿pero no dijo quien es?-dijo Ron

- de seguro quiere que sea una sorpresa- le dijo Hermione mientras se comía un trozo de pastel de miel.

Pasaron los días y seguían sin Profesor de DCAO, pero cada vez que un alumno le preguntaba a un Profesor quien ocuparía el cargo estor solo se limitaban a decir "que lo sabrían a su debido tiempo". Mientras tanto la relación de "amigos" de Harry y Hermione iba de viento en popa, llego el día en cual los dos irían a Hogsmeade solos.

Harry se levanto temprano y se metió a bañar, se puso unos vaqueros y un nuevo suéter negro muy moderno ya que tía petunia se lo había comprado a Dursley y no le había quedado. Se puso colonia y trato de aplacarse el cabello en un inútil intento, tomo su chamarra y bajo al Gran Comedor donde había quedado verse con Hermione para después ir a Hogsmeade.

Cuando entro en este la chica un no bajaba, se sirvió en un tazón hojuelas de maíz; cuando iba por la mitad de su tazón llego Hermione que se veía muy hermosa tenia el cabello planchado agarrado en una cola, unos vaqueros claros, una blusita rosa y una chaqueta color caqui. Todos los que estaban desayunando volteaban a ver a Hermione cuando se dirigía a donde estaba Harry.

- buenos días!!- saludo Hermione a Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hermione te ves espectacular!! Estas muy hermosa!!- le dijo Harry que parecía que estaba a punto de babear.

- Gracias- le dijo Hermione ruborizándose. La chica se sirvió también hojuelas de maíz y mientras que ella comía Harry la admiraba.

- Mande Harry- le dijo Hermione en tono divertido- HARRY!!

- Aaaaaaa que dices?- le pregunto Harry que parecía que acababa de salir de un trance.

- Jajajaja bueno será mejor que ya ir nos- Hermione se levanto de la mesa y Harry la siguió, cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta de roble donde estaba Filch supervisando que los alumnos que no tuvieran permiso para ir a Hogsmeade se escabulleran. Estaba haciendo frío, cuando iban por el camino que conducía a Hogsmeade harry tomo de la mano a Hermione

Bueno a donde quieres ir?- le pregunto el chico a Hermione.

- Bueno es que.. me dijeron que abrieron una librería ... pero si tu quieres vamos a otro lado- le dijo hermione un tanto tímida.

- A la librería entonces!! ¿Por donde esta?- le dijo Harry

- Tu quieres ir ala librería??- Hermione en forma incrédula- mejor vamos a donde tu quieras

- Hermione vamos a la librería yo solo quiero estar contigo y es mi ultima palabra ehh..

- Lo dices en serio Harry?

- Nunca había hablado tan serio en mi vida, bueno vamos- así se dirigieron hacia la librería que estaba al final de la calle principal por donde estaba el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, asi que a Harry se le ocurrio una idea.

- Oooooooooooohhh mira cuantos libros- le dijo Hermione mientras admiraba los estantes llenos de libros.

Estuvieron ahí como una hora hasta que Hermione vio la cara de aburrimiento de Harry que estaba sentado en una butaca.

-bueno ya vamonos- le dijo Hermione a Harry

- que?? Pero no quieres seguir leyendo mas libros?

- No otro día regresamos- le dijo al ver la cara de harry que no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar- poruqe me vas a compañar o no??

- A si si claro que si.

Así salieron de la librería y Harry llevo a Hermione al Salón de té de Madame Pudipié, se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, todo estaba casi igual que el año pasado a excepción de que no había cupidos aventando confeti y los adornos de San Valentín.

- que van a tomar queridos?- se acerco hasta ellos una señora la cual reconoció Harry, era Madame Pudipié.

- Que quieres tomar Hermione?- le pregunto Harry a la chica.

- Pues... café

- Dos cafés por favor- Harry volteo con Hermione y le dijo- quiere compartir una rebanada de pastel de miel.

- Claro.

- Y una rebanada de pastel de miel por favor- le dijo Harry a Madame Pudipié. Después que esta se marcho se hizo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Harry hablo.

- Y... como va el P.E.D.D.O? sigues en ello verdad?

- Si todavía trabajo en el, lo cual me recuerda que no has cumplido tus funciones como tesorero ehh...

- Jaja lo se.

Se volvieron a quedar callados hasta que regreso Madame Pudipié con los dos cafés y la rebanada de pastel junto con dos cubiertos

- aquí tienen chicos- le dijo Madame Pudipié entregándoles su pedido y después se fue

- gracias!-le dijo Hermione.

- Oye cuanto crees que llegue el nuevo Profesor de DCAO?- dijo Harry alegre al tener un tema de conversación.

- Pues.. no lo se, pero ya tenemos casi dos meses sin clases.

- Y quien crees que sea?

- No lo se, pero solo ruego que no sea como Umbridge.

- Jajaja yo también.

Estuvieron una media hora hablando de quien o como podría ser el nuevo Profesor, hasta que Hermione le pregunto a Harry.

- oye esta muy lindo el lugar- le dijo Hermione mirando alrededor – no sabia de este establecimiento.

- Ni yo hasta el año pasado que vine con Cho- Harry lamento haber dicho eso al ver la cara de Hermione.

- Aaaaaahhhhh!! Claro se me olvidaba que viniste el día de San Valentín con ELLA- le dijo Hermione indignada- y como esta ELLA??

- Como que como esta??

- Pues si sigues hablándole o no??

- Pues...si la ultima ves que la vi fue cuando me pidió ir al baile con ella- eres un estúpido potter como se te salió decirle eso, pensaba Harry.

- Con que te pidió que fueras con ELLA!!

- Si hace dos semanas, pero ya no hay que hablar de eso-Harry buscando cualquier excusa para evadir el tema.

- Y que le dijiste??

- Pues que no claro!! Que ya tenia pareja.

- Bueno mejor vamonos!!- dijo Hermione y saliendo velozmente del Salón de té de Madame Pudipié .

- Pero... Hermione!!- dijo Harry levantándose y pagando la cuenta, salió corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione.


End file.
